


Winterfell (Sansan)

by Clegane2000



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kings Landing, Kings wood, Love, Smut, Traveling across Westeros, Winterfell, the north - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clegane2000/pseuds/Clegane2000
Summary: Sansa and Sandor escape from Kings Landing during the battle of Black Water Bay. They have a long and dangerous journey ahead of them. During their adventure to Winterfell, will unknown feelings be kindled ? Or will The Hound deliver Sansa, collect his prize and be on his way.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1- Leaving Kings Landing_

* * *

~Sansa~

"Keep up little Bird, or I'll leave you behind" growled The Hound as he pulled me through the corridors of the Red Keep. Weaving and waving our way through hallways and stairs. Quickly but quiet enough so we wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. My arm was starting to hurt as he pulled me along but I refused to argue with the man that would finally free me from this prison. Every time we passed a window I'd take a quick peek of the ongoing battle just outside the city walls. Fire was screaming up into the night sky and along the shores where hundreds of dead men lay. Agonising cries and the clash of steel on steel could be heard even from the Red Keep.

"How are we going to get past the guards at the gate?" I whispered. "I'll figure that out once we get there" He replied. We kept our pace and eventually made it behind the stable walls. "Stay here while I fetch my horse girl, and don't make a sound". I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to his giant figure as he disappeared into the stables. "Leave her please !" I heard a young man cry. I slowly leaned around the corner of the stable wall to see what was going on. Sir Ilan Payne, the kings justice was standing in front of a kneeling woman begging for her life.

  
"P-please S-sir we're just hungry is all, sir please let us go, p-please sir. We a-ain't d-done nothin wrong" The woman could barely speak, shaking like a leaf and tears drenching her cheeks. "Ain't done nothing wrong eh ?" One Lannister guard said. "What's this then aye" he said dropping a bag of apples and pears.

"The Queen has ordered both of you be put to the sword". Two other guards grabbed the young man and threw him into the mud next to the woman. "Sir please. Let us go, we'll leave the city and won't return. I beg you, have mercy and spare our lives please." The young man begged, covered in mud with his arms wrapped around his lover. "Should have thought twice before stealing your Kings food" A guard brought along a piece of wood and threw it in front of them splattering mud everywhere. "Head, there now" Pointed the guard. The young man shook his head "I won't". The guards pulled the young woman forward, forcing her onto the block of wood. "Fine, you'll watch her die first"The Lannister guards laughed. "NOOOO" The young man fought his way to the woman but it was no use. He was held by another soldier. Ilayne Payne took one swing of his great sword and sliced through her neck like butter. The man cried and yelled in agony. The soldiers pushed the body aside with their boots and placed him on the block. Again, the sword cut through the young man like he was made of air. "Alright then, we're done here. Back to the Queen Payne, We'll keep guard" As the men walked away I sat on the cold wet ground waiting for The hound to return, forcing my self to hold tears back with my hands over my mouth.

I sat quite for what felt an eternity. Then, I felt a huge hand rest on my shoulder, it shocked me but before I could scream his hand was over my mouth. "Shhhh. Stay quite, stay close girl" The Hound whispered. I nodded and stayed close to his side. We reached his horse, a thick muscular beast just like his master. "Easy boy, easy Stranger" he patted the animal. The Hound lifted me up onto Stranger as if I were made of feathers. "Put this over yourself and make sure your hair is hidden" He gave me a thick black hooded cloak. I wrapped it round my back and concealed as much of my hair and face as possible. He jumped onto the horse in front of me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hold tight" He said. The horse began to walk towards the gates when five guards approached us. "What's your business here ?" Asked one guard. "Leaving" The Hound answered bluntly. "Dog ? Aren't ya meant to be with the King ?" Asked another guard. "Open the gates or I'll gut every fucking one of you worthless shits" he placed his hand on the pommel of his sword. "We want no trouble sir. But we can't let you leave" Two guards pulled their sword and charged. Before they could land a blow The Hound swung his sword and caught one blade, swiping down the blade, cutting the guards hand clean off. He screamed in pain holding his wrist with his other hand as he fell to the ground. Stranger moved in one quick motion towards the other guard and The Hound landed a killing blow to the second guards throat. Blood streamed down his torso as his limp body fell into the mud. The other three guards vanished into night. "Ha bunch of Nancy's" The Hound laughed. He seathed his sword as he jumped off Stranger and pushed the wooden gates open. "Alright then, let's get out of this shite hole of city little bird" He jumped back on and gave Stranger a kick. The horse galloped through the gates and over a small bridge. I took one last look at Kings Landing, fire and smoked filled the night sky, and steel on steel could still be heard crashing along with the cries of men. "Burn to the ground" The Hound cursed. _Yes, burn to the ground and take Joffrey with it._

It felt we'd been riding for hours into the Kings Woods. Darkness, trees and bushes was all that surround us for quite some time. My bottom was beginning to sore. "How long till we rest ?" I asked. "You want to go back ?" He growled. "What. No- I was just curious to when we will make camp sir".

"If we make camp here they'll find us. We're not far enough yet little bird, a few more hours. That'll put enough distance between us and the search party that'll be after you and my head. And I'm no Sir girl"

I didn't say another word for the next few hours of our riding. I was so tired. And sore. And hungry. I only need a few minutes of shut eye. I could feel my eyelids shutting on their own. My head leaning on The Hounds back. I began to drift, began to fall. "Damnit girl !" I heard him half shout and half whisper. He grabbed a hold of my arm. "You near break that pretty neck of yours falling off this horse". He jumped down and carried me like a newborn in his arms. He placed me gently under a tree. He walked back to Stranger to grab a cloak and bag. He pulled out a thick sleeping bag made of sheep wool. "No fire tonight. It'll Draw unwanted attention" He placed me in the wool sleeping bag and placed the cloak beside me. He lay close by my side on the cloak radiating his body heat, keeping me warm from the nights cold air. I drifted to sleep right away. I felt safe, but most importantly..... Free.


	2. The Kingswood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters on the way ! :)

~Sansa~

Our first night in the woods was the longest. Surrounded by the sound of owls in the tall oak trees. Crickets in the grass. Fox and other small mammals scurrying around on the woods floor. And the soft sound of water flowing from a nearby creek. I rolled over to face Sandor, I could see he was awake staring at the clear night sky. Sword upon his chest and both hands gripped around the pommel. "My father always said the stars are our past lives. Those who lived long before our castles were built." I said in a soft voice. He tilt his head to look at me then returned to his star gazing. "Small suns I say". He mumbled. "Are we safe ?" I asked. "For now. We'll keep moving when dawn strikes". I rolled onto my back staring at the stars. Both of us lay in complete silence, listening to the sounds of nature. I drifted to sleep again with the music of the Kingswood, a beautiful sound I thought to myself.

——————————

"Girl get up and ready yourself, I'll not have my head on a fucking spike yet". Sandor ordered.  
I slowly began to awake with the suns light shining on face, stretching my arms above my head but before I could manage to pull myself free from the bag. THUMP. "Ouch !" Sandor heaved the side of the bag pulling it up to his chest leaving me to fall out the other end head first. I lay on my back in almost a daze. Did he just- ? What kind of rescuer treats his Lady like this ?.

"I told you to get the fuck up. Don't wave your arms around like a some fool and take your sweet arse time girl. If you haven't figured out in that pretty little skull of yours, we're on the run". I stood up rubbing the back of my neck.

"I will not be treated like some wench ser" I frowned

"No ? Then why don't you find someone else to take you home little bird. Maybe grow a pair of wings and save us both the trouble traveling North" He answered packing the gear onto Strangers saddle.

"You wouldn't last one night out here on your own. You ought to be more thankful to me Lady Stark".

"I never said I wasn't, all I expect is to be treated proper" I said standing with my arms folded facing him. He finished tying our belongings on the saddle and walked towards me. He Picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What ?! What do you think you're doing !" I yelled.

"You still stand there like a sulking child who can't have his toy instead of following my orders" He threw me onto Strangers saddle and climbed on after me.

"Hold tight, we've wasted enough time girl". He gave the horse a kick as I bucked forward throwing my arms around him. We were off again through the Kingswood.

Rays of the morning sun peaked through the trees and bushes, frost lightly covering the floor of the woods. Bright flowers of all colours bloomed in the suns light. Beautiful during the day but come night, the woods turn into a completely different world.

The Hound was careful to steer clear from the Kings road to avoid being ambushed by bandits and outlaws. The Brotherhood without banners lurks these lands, I over heard the council discussing how to be rid of them once. Beric Donnarion led the party with his trusty priest Thoros Of Myr.

We rode for a few more hours. My back was aching as I had nothing to rest upon and the slow sway of the horse was making me feel ill. "Might we rest ser?" I asked "No. we'll rest when I say we rest. And don't call me ser, I'm no bloody Knight".

"Then what shall I call you ? Since I can't call you ser and I refuse to call that demeaning name Hound"

"Call me whatever the bloody seven hells you like girl. Hound, Sandor, Dog, whatever you want. Now stop chirping" he was getting agitated now.

"Sandor. Sandor it is then"

"Hmm" Was all he replied.

We kept riding through the thick lush woodland which seemed to stretch hundreds of leagues.  
It felt our journey through the Kingswood would never end.

"You said you'd take me home, back in my room at the Red Keep. Where will you go after ?"

"Bravos maybe. Become a sell sword and start a new life."

"You would always have a place at Winterfell. My Brother will be eternally grateful for your help. House Stark would be in your debt for returning me".

"Ha ! And what will I be there ?" He laughed "the kennel master? That's if your brothers or she-wolf sister don't put a dagger in my skull first"

"I wouldn't let them. You saved me. And you would be my sworn shield not some kennel master."

"Enough. We need to keep our senses sharp for thieves and outlaws" He grunted.

The wind was a slow whisper as we kept our pace treking through the woods. Then the wind picked up, large pillows of clouds covered the sea-blue sky and turned it into a gravel grey. The first droplets of rain fell from the leaves above us and onto our heads. "Great" Sandor muttered. "Just what we needed"

Luckily the cloak Sandor had given me kept me dry, for now. But the rain began to quicken, It was like an ambush. The low, long song of thunder began to play. It rumbled through the sky with the flash of lightning.

"We'll make camp in those caves" Said Sandor as he kicked Stranger into a gallop. A wall of rock with a dozen cracked openings was up ahead. Covered in green moss with small puddles on the ground, gravel scattered across the floor. It was dark and cold, with the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the walls and ground. But at least we were dry for the night.

We made camp in one of the smaller openings. Sandor set our beds at the back of cave and managed to collect dry branches and bark to build a small pyre but hadn't lit it yet I noticed.

"Alright then" he sighed.

"Would you like me to try?" I asked.

"Wouldn't want your danty hands getting dirty little bird" he jested.

"I can manage if you show me" I said firmly.

"Hmph. I'll do it"

He sat with the knife and flint in his hand for a few moments before finally striking the Flint. The dry bark caught the sparks and began to smoke. The fire grew very quickly with the twigs snapping and crunching under the flames. He threw a couple larger pieces on and retreated before the flames grew any larger.

He walked over to Stranger and pulled out a small leather pouch along with a wine skin.

"This all we have for now girl. Dried elk meat" he handed me few pieces and sat beside me gnawing on the strip of dark red meat.

I was starving at this point so I took no curtisy in eating the meat. I chomped and chewed the food like it was my last meal. I looked over to Sandor to see him smile

"There's more girl" he laughed "slow down".

He pulled the cork off the wine skin attached to a piece of string with his teeth and spat it out. Guzzling the wine, careful not let a drop spill. "Here, It'll help wash it down" he handed me the skin. I hesntly took it from him and sipped on the wine. Letting it flow down my throat. I scrunched my face handing it back to him. "Not for the faint of heart" he laughed again taking another gulp. "No, definitely not. Father only let us children have a cup of wine at feast. And it tasted nothing like the sort of that."

I giggled at the thought of home. Arya and her annoying ways always pulling tricks on me. Mother and Father at the high table. Robb laughing with Theon. Little Rickon running around the tables. And Jon, sitting at the back of hall with all the ale in the world.

That was the first time I've seen The Hound smile or laugh.

We stared at the fire for a while, watching the flames dance, sparks float away into the dark and the soft glow of the fire on the caves wall. We took turns in feeding the fire with the pile of twigs and sticks he had collected. I placed my hands in front of the fire to keep them warm and occasionally placed them on my ears to warm them.

I took a glimpse of Sandor. His face looked gruff in the fires light. The burnt side of his face was a twisted mess of flesh that looked even rougher in the fires light. With strands of long black hair falling over his cheeks. But it looked almost soft, I wonder what it would feel like ?.

I pulled my sleep bag closer to Sandor and lay down facing the fire. "You're still cold" his low smooth voice sent a tingle down my spine. "Only a little. But I'm fine. Thank you". He moved closer to me then and pulled me to his side with an arm wrapped around my waist. My body became warm instantly. I'm not sure if it was from his body or just the thought of Sandor being so close to me.

"We'll keep warmer this way little bird" I could smell the wine on his breathe but it didn't bother me the slightest. I was warm, dry and safe. No one would hurt me while I was with Sandor, I knew this for certain. "Thank you. For rescuing me" I whispered. "No thanks needed girl. Now sleep, we have a long ride tomorrow"

Sandor was no true Knight. But he saved me all the same.


End file.
